


Babel On

by Selah



Series: SQF [2]
Category: GacktJOB, Jrock, S.Q.F (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: An innocent question turns into an open door for something Michi's been afraid to want.





	Babel On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noapyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noapyon/gifts).

> written for Season of Kink, impact pain play square. The timing is a bit unspecific, but somewhere into 2014. And these two brats still haven't gotten to either of the squares they were originally assigned, either. :p
> 
> » precedes and incoming text  
« precedes and outgoing text

Walking into the restaurant, Gackt took a moment to glance around the space. He didn't think he had been here before, or if he had, certainly not recently. It wasn't up-scale or anything, a calm and ordinary café like any of a hundred others. And yet there was a charmingness in that, too.

“Ah, Ga-kun, here!” Michi called out from one of the side tables.

Amused, Gackt shared a look with his companion, smirking a little when Joe silently indicated the counter seats on the other side of the café. That was fine, not like either of them were expecting anything. Rather, Joe refused to let Gackt wander Tokyo unsupervised. All things considered, that was probably just as well.

“Thanks for meeting me, ne?” Michi said, offering up a nervous smile.

“You were so mysterious on the phone, I had to come,” Gackt replied, tucking his sunglasses into the collar of his shirt as he sat down across from his old friend. “I assume this has something to do with You-kun, since you specifically asked me not to bring him with me.”

“Yes,” Michi said, nodding, but then he hesitated, as if he still wasn't sure hot to handle the subject.

Rather than press – Michi would explain himself when he was ready – Gackt picked up a menu. They were, after all, meeting to have lunch as well as talk. Amusingly, their food arrived before Michi finally seemed to have settled things out in his own head.

“Does You-kun have some sort of deep seated _thing_ against cross-play or did I just go about asking all wrong?”

“Ah, well ... he's never been happy with anything that puts him in the spotlight. Getting him into PVs has always been a bit like pulling teeth, the only time he didn't fight it _as_ hard was for Jyuunigatsu and then he was still fighting me on it until ... well, you know what happened.”

“Mm, and we talked about it at the start, how he prefers to be a supporting role,” Michi said with a little nod. “I suppose he sees it as, it's harder to hide in a short skirt, even though we'd all be wearing them. But he'll stand out as much or more if he's the only one _not_ doing it.”

“Did you put it to him that way?”

“Not, um, not in so many words,” Michi said with a little shake of his head. “But he didn't really give me the chance, either. Do you think it would help?”

Gackt paused, pretending to be thinking it over, when in reality he was taking a moment to study his friend again. He was well aware that the other singer's interest in You went beyond the professional, beyond just being friends. The question was, was Michi ready to do anything about it? He wasn't entirely sure, but he was hopeful the answer was yes. Or this could get quite awkward.

“I think,” he said at last, “you should be honest with him. Completely honest. Also, I've found he responds better to requests like that when they're being made by a lover.”

Michi choked and Gackt had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

“For what it's worth,” he continued after a moment of watching Michi's sputtering, “we're both bi and poly, though obviously we don't advertise that. It's an open relationship and I think the two of you could be good for each other. Of course, if you hurt him, I will have to kill you, but that would be true regardless.”

Michi just sat there mimicking a stunned fish for several seconds before he was able to close his mouth and properly compose himself.

“Ga-kun.”

“You should call him. If not tonight, then soon,” Gackt suggested as he pulled out his wallet. “You both deserve to give this a fair chance,” he added, putting down enough to cover both of their meals before walking away. When Michi didn't protest, Gackt assumed the man was still too stunned to have noticed. That was fine, Michi could pay next time. Maybe.

~*~*~

It might have been paranoid, but with the weird way Gackt had been acting ever since You had mentioned Michi's invitation, by the time You got to Michi's apartment, he couldn't help wondering if this hadn't been a mistake. When Michi didn't immediately answer the door.... You was a heartbeat from convincing himself to leave when the door flung open.

“You-kun! You're early!”

“Uh, not really,” You replied as he took in Michi's disheveled appearance; someone had definitely just been in the shower. 

“Well. No matter, you're here now, so ... make yourself at home, yeah?”

“You know, I....”

You was barely inside the apartment when Michi pounced, pushing him back against the wall and kissing him. But only for a moment and then he wa stepping back, his whole face red.

“Sorry, I shouldn't have ... I don't know why I did that,” Michi mumbled. “That isn't ... we were supposed to talk _first_ and then ... sorry.”

“Michi-kun....”

“Are you hungry? I mean I haven't actually cooked yet, obviously, but I –.”

It was the strangest thing, watching himself grab Michi and yank the man closer, bending to press an eager kiss to those lips. For a moment it was almost like he wasn't the one in charge of his own body. Michi whimpered and You pulled back.

“Wait, what ... what just happened?” Michi asked, looking a bit unsteady.

“You kissed me,” You said, pausing there in case his friend felt like maybe explaining himself.

“Yeah, no, I, uh, I got that part,” Michi said, his cheeks still a bit pinker than usual. “I meant the part where you interrupted my panicked babbling to kiss me.”

“... sounds like you know what happened,” You said, turning towards the actual apartment.

“You-kun!” Michi exclaimed, swatting at his shoulder.

“Are we still having dinner?” he asked, slipping off his jacket to leave it on Michi's couch before heading for the other man's kitchen.

“Kurosaki You!”

Pausing at the kitchen threshold, You turned back towards his host. Michi's face was a riot of confusion and something else, You almost felt bad.

“You ... how long have you know I was interested?” Michi asked.

You glanced down at his watch before answering: “About five minutes.”

“Wait _what_?!”

You watched Michi's face for a second, then sighed. Right, most of the world reacted to things completely differently from the way Gackt did. And this was clearly going to be a sitting down conversation. Rather than continuing on to the kitchen, You moved back to the couch. Taking a seat, he then quietly invited Michi to join him.

“I didn't _know_ until just now. Sort of suspected, but ... you weren't doing anything about it so I just ... thought maybe I was wrong.”

“Not doing ... I ... you and Ga-kun have been saying you're soulmates since ... since I don't even know!”

“Gacchan's said a lot of things over the years. Most of them aren't meant to be taken seriously.”

“Okay, fair, but I've known you both for most of twenty years now; I've seen how happy you are together. You're my friends! Why would I do anything to risk fucking that up??”

“... is this where I comment about assuming your lunch with Gacchan the other day has something to do with your changed perspective on things?”

“Ah, well, um, yes ... but I really did mean for us to _talk_ before....”

“Before you kissed me senseless? Seduced me? Had your wicked, wicked way with me?”

For a moment, You thought Michi's face might completely disappear in his embarrassment. It was cute, but he was probably being unfair. And if they were going to be working together ... _more_ than working together, You really needed to re-calibrate his expectations and responses.

“Michi-kun....”

“Twenty years now, almost, you'd think I would be more used to such shamelessness,” Michi mumbled.

“Gacchan's a horrible influence,” You admitted, laughing softly. “I'm not saying no, you know.”

“I'm ... not really sure how any of this is supposed to work? I mean, I did my googling, so I ... sort of have a basic understanding of polyamory and primary versus secondary relationship. I ... don't know that it's something I could do, dating more than one person at a time, but I can respect that it works for you and that Ga-kun comes first.”

“It's not like I would be comparing the two of you,” You said, reaching out to take Michi's hand. “Our relationship would be ours to define. If you want to stay just friends with benefits, that's fine. If you want to try something more like dating, I'm willing to try it if you are.”

“And Gacchan?”

“Not a part of this,” You said with a little shake of his head.

“You-kun, he's your _soulmate_.”

“So? That's _my_ relationship with him. We're talking about you and me, yeah? He has no part in that as long as I'm not hiding you from him or lying to him. He doesn't even get to know what we do on our dates unless you okay it. Like I said, our relationship is ours, yours and mine alone, no one else gets input.”

“And you can do that? Even when he starts getting nosy and whining and all that?”

“I always have before,” You said with a wry grin. “He gets too nosy and I can always smack him around until he gets the message.”

“You ... are a surprisingly violent man, You-kun,” Michi scolded.

“Only under the ... proper conditions,” he replied with a light shrug.

Michi pulled his hand back abruptly, almost as if he'd been burned, and gave him an odd look. Okay, maybe that needed better explaining.

“Gacchan and I have experimented with a lot of different kinks over the years,” he said, carefully watching his friend's expression.

“Any in there I should be worried about?”

“Worried about? No, not especially,” he said, shrugging. “I'm not going to spring a kink on you out of the blue and demand your participate, no discussion, if that's what you're afraid of.”

Michi nodded, finally relaxing again.

“Okay, well, uh, does this make us boyfriends now?” the singer asked, brows knitting together in worry.

“Are you sure that's what you want?” You asked.

“Sure that I want as much of you in my life as I can get? Uh, yeah, I'm sure,” Michi replied, his whole face going a bit pink.

“Then yes, that makes us boyfriends now,” You said, grinning a little. “Do we need to make out a bit to celebrate or do we make dinner first?”

“You're horrible, I hope you know that,” Michi huffed, swatting You on the shoulder as he got up.

“And yet you still want me,” You teased, raspberrying at his new boyfriend.

“Which just proves how much of a glutton for punishment I am,” Michi shot back, laughing.

Watching Michi, You couldn't help thinking Gackt had already known about all of this. Well, of course he had; Michi might not have actually said the words, but obviously the two singers had talked about just this at that lunch date of theirs. Which didn't stop him from texting his soulmate to let him know his plans had changed and he no longer intended to return to the house before morning.

» Yes, yes, of course, love. It's fine, ne? Just remember, safety first!  
« ... fuck you  
» Pretty sure Michi-kun would prefer you fuck him, actually~

Rolling his eyes, You left the man on read and closed his phone case. Let Gackt think what he wanted about that; he always did anyway.

“Okay, well, while we're waiting for dinner, there is one thing I want to discuss,” Michi said when he finally returned, sitting on the couch next to him.

“What's that?”

“The school girl cosplay.”

“Michi....”

“Hey, I could have waited until I had you so horny you'd've agreed to anything I suggested,” his new boyfriend protested, as if those words somehow made things better. “I'm not saying we should do it all the time, and I get that you'd rather fade into the background, but ... just this once? We'll all do it, wigs and everything, you won't stand out, I promise. Please?”

“Michi....”

“Just once? Please?” the other man pleaded, climbing into You's lap. “Anything you want, just please do this one thing for me?”

It wasn't fair; You could feel his resistance crumbling already. Bad enough Gackt knew just how to wibble at him to get anything he wanted, but then You had always just assumed that was part of them being soulmates. Like how he knew all the best ways to get Gackt to do what _he_ wanted. But Michi....

“I'll do anything,” Michi whispered against the shell of his ear.

“Anything?” he asked, sliding his hands down to cup Michi's ass.

“_Anything_,” the other man repeated, making his voice sound especially breathy, seductive.

“Even a spanking?”

“I _have_ been a bad boy,” Michi purred, smirking.

So of _course_ someone chose that exact moment to knock on the door. You snarled at it, his mood not improved by the way Michi laughed.

“Probably dinner,” the singer said as he got up. “But we'll continue this later, I _promise_.”

You huffed even as he watched Michi sway away, but dinner was important. And the mood had already been spoiled anyway. If Michi kept his promise, though ... well, a little pause wouldn't really hurt anything.

~*~*~

Michi took a deep breath to calm his nerves, but he was pretty sure it failed. Dinner had been so easy, maybe too easy. Too much like every other time the two of them had shared a meal. What if this meant You had just been messing with him earlier? He wouldn't have thought You to be the type to do such a thing, but then again, how well did he really know the man?

_Better than that_, he scolded himself. Taking another deep breath, he dumped their empty take-out containers into his trash, then grabbed a couple beers before rejoining You on his couch.

“So....”

“So ... where were we?” You asked with a little chuckle. “Oh, I think I remember.”

Michi still wasn't prepared for the way You leaned closer, a hand sliding around the back of his neck as You kissed him. Michi's eyes fluttered shut, his hands fisting in You's shirt as he leaned in closer himself. How long had he been waiting for this? It felt like forever.

“Mm, Michi ... did you mean what you said before?”

“Which part?” he mumbled, reluctantly sitting back and opening his eyes.

“About letting me spank you.”

“Never been averse to a little rough stuff,” he said with a casual shrug that almost completely didn't match with how he was feeling just then. “And I _have_ been a bad boy. Or do I need to be badder first?”

“Worse.”

“Whatever,” Michi said, waving off the correction with one hand while he slid the other down You's chest. “I can be as bad as you want me to be.”

“Yeah? You sure about that?”

Something dark and yet powerfully seductive flickered in You's eyes. Michi squirmed a little, surprised at how readily his body was reacting. He almost felt like a high school kid again as he slid off the couch, doing his best seductive catwalk as he walked over to his stereo. Luckily for him, this was mostly in line with is earlier plans, and the stereo was already set up with some appropriately seductive music.

“... Buck-Tick? Seriously?”

“Shut up! I like them, okay?”

“I am _not_ sharing you with Sakurai-senpai. Turn it off or no spanking.”

“What if I just turned it down super low?” he asked, putting on his best pout and then adding a bit of lip wibble when it looked like You might still refuse.

“Fine, but very low!”

Michi had to bite his lip to keep from giving away the game by being too happy.

“Better?” he asked, slowly peeling off his shirt as he swayed his way back over to the couch, waiting for the snap of a snare to throw the garment aside.

You didn't say anything, leaning back as he watched, so Michi figured he might as well continue. Maybe he wasn't a _great_ dancer, but he could do the moves well enough for a private strip tease, judging from the way You moved on the couch, knees parting and hand covering a growing bulge. And it was fun, teasing the man, taking his time with each piece. When he finally stepped out of his boxers, that dark lust was back in You's eyes. Michi trailed his hands down his chest, slowly licking his lips as he did so. An unspoken invitation, and yet You stayed right where he was, just studying him. Well fine, _he'd_ take the next step.

“See something you like?” he asked, hand sliding down to stroke his own cock.

Without a word, You was up and closing the small space between them to press a hungry kiss to his lips. But only a moment and then You was hefting him up over his shoulder not unlike a sack of potatoes.

“Hey!” Michi protested with a squeak.

“Stop squirming,” You said, smacking his ass.

“Then warn a guy next time!” he huffed, still squirming. “This isn't what I was expecting when you asked me about spanking!”

You actually laughed at that before spanking him again, and Michi had to fight hard against the impulse to keep squirming. Which didn't stop his cock from twitching when You smacked his ass yet again.

“Hmm, I think someone likes it,” You teased with a little hum. Not like Michi could argue with that, though he was still glad to be put down.

Michi started to ask You ... _something_, but the sight of the man undressing sent all other thoughts flying out of his head. He had seen You shirtless and even in as little as just his boxers at least a dozen times in the past, but that had been different. For one thing, that had always been in the context of either being backstage at one of Gackt's shows or hanging out with a bunch of friends at the beach. Now he had You all to himself, and that discarded shirt was just the start.

“Condoms and lube?” You asked, pausing with his pants unbuttoned.

“Huh? Oh! Right, right,” Michi mumbled, getting up to fetch the needed items while trying not to feel awkward that he kept them in the bathroom instead of right there by the bed.

Walking back in to see You naked and waiting for him was enough to momentarily stop him in his tracks. His eyes were immediately drawn to You's cock, Michi gulping a little at the evidence that his new boyfriend (he shivered a little at that – his _boyfriend_) was noticeably larger than any of the men with whom Michi had previously had sex. And while that was completely rational, it was still intimidating.

“Would it help if I promised to be gentle?”

“... probably not,” he said with a little nervous laugh.

“Well, I'll still be gentle,” You said, drawing him closer. “Promise.”

Michi dropped the condoms and lube on the bed, then moved up to kneel at the perfect distance from the headboard to be able to grab it and still have his ass pushed out in a provocative display.

“Still going to spank me, You-kun?” he asked as he glanced back over his shoulder.

Even before he could finish asking the question, You moved behind him, firmly gripping his hips in both hands. Michi wanted to ask what You thought he was doing, but before he could, he felt it, that hard cock rubbing against his ass. He groaned and raised his hips a little more, rubbing his ass against his boyfriend's cock.

“Fuck, You-kun....”

“Don't rush me,” his boyfriend murmured, leaning close to nip at his neck. “I said I was going to be gentle.”

Michi whimpered again, rocking back to meet You's teasing thrusts. And still it wasn't enough; he needed more.

“You're so bad at patience, aren't you?” You asked, a smirk pressed into the back of Michi's neck.

“The absolute worst,” Michi agreed, whimpering again at the sound of the lube _finally_ being opened.

How many years now had he been waiting for exactly this? How long had he wanted You without really believing he could ever have a chance? And now....

“There's no need to rush,” You insisted, teasing him with just the tip of a finger. “We have all night.”

“Go slow next time,” Michi muttered, trying to get more of that finger in him. “Need you. Now.”

You snorted. Michi had just enough time to worry he was being too pushy with his new boyfriend when he felt You spank his ass again.

“You want it that bad,” the guitarist growled, spanking him again, “get that ass up higher.”

Michi groaned and dropped to his forearms, rubbing his cheek against one of his pillows. You's hands felt so good, alternately squeezing and spanking his ass until he was certain he wasn't going to be able to sit properly for days. Lubed fingers finally pushed into his ass, stroking and scissoring. Michi whimpered, not sure he was all that coherent as he begged for more.

It felt like forever before You was satisfied. Michi had never been so relieved to hear a condom packet being torn open. Nor to feel a lover finally thrusting into him. As promised, You started slow and gentle, each thrust a little deeper, until Michi thought he definitely couldn't take anymore. And yet it felt so good, the rub and drag against sensitive nerve endings, the warmth of You so close. Michi didn't want this moment to ever end.

A wonderful ride that ended with a crash of hot release. Michi trembled, pressing his sweaty face into his pillow again for a moment before collapsing utterly and rolling over onto his back. He needed to move, but between his own lethargy and his boyfriend lying half on top of him, he didn't think he could.

“Hnn, You-kun....”

“In a minute,” his boyfriend mumbled, nuzzling Michi's shoulder. “Gimme a minute.”

Laughing a little, he tucked his arm around You.

“No rush,” he mumbled. “We've got all night.”


End file.
